


Track 6: Soap

by talisha_jaynee



Series: The Shameless Cry Baby Storybook [6]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/M, M/M, Songfic, Underage - Freeform, idk - Freeform, still terrible at this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4816247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talisha_jaynee/pseuds/talisha_jaynee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I love you," Mickey whispered into the small space between their lips, that had been kissing only a few moments ago. He looked into the green eyes that laid across from his on the pillow and felt extremely vulnerable, a feeling he had never experienced before. His heart was racing inside his chest at the sudden show of his raw emotions tangled in the blanket on his bed to the boy who was everything to him.</p><p>Songfic to Soap - Melanie Martinez</p>
            </blockquote>





	Track 6: Soap

"I love you," Mickey whispered into the small space between their lips, that had been kissing only a few moments ago. He looked into the green eyes that laid across from his on the pillow and felt extremely vulnerable, a feeling he had never experienced before. His heart was racing inside his chest at the sudden show of his raw emotions tangled in the blanket on his bed to the boy who was everything to him.

Ian didn't respond straight away. He looked away from Mickey's face and down to their entwined hands across the mattress, gently pulling his hand away.  

Mickey's heart tore at the small gesture. His heart sped up with more nerves and Mickey felt like he had ruined everything. _He fucking doesn't want anything to do with me now,_ Mickey thought, beginning to feels tears form.

 Ian sat up on the bed now and turned away from Mickey. "Why'd you have to say that Mick?" was all he could say before the boys were interrupted.

They were interrupted by Mandy yelling from the bottom story at them to come downstairs. Ian quickly stood from his position on the edge of the bed and walked out of Mickey's room. Mickey followed his lead, he didn't need any more reasons to feel terrible. He had ruined his and Ian's friendship and relationship, he couldn't hurt his sister either. Mickey made his way down into the kitchen after Ian and saw Mandy had cooked the boys dinner.

"Wow," Ian exclaimed, "this looks amazing, thank you."

She moved away from the dining table and hugged him tightly, "you're welcome love."

Mickey grunted his thanks as he sat down at the table and began eating. He felt nauseous the whole meal watching his sister hold Ian's hand, wipe his face, laugh at his jokes, but he kept his feeling deeply buried.

"That was great Mands," Ian complimented after they had finished, flashing her a large grin.

"Thanks," Mandy replied leaving a small peck on his cheek, "love you."

Ian eyes flashed quickly to Mickey's, but returned to Mandy's after only a second, "love you too."

Now, Mickey was feeling very nauseous, "Excuse me," he whispered as he left the table in a hurry towards one of the many bathrooms in the house.

Mickey slammed the door once he got inside and locked it. Falling to his knees, his hands began to try and stop the cry baby tears to no avail. He looked around, hoping to find tissues, but instead he just saw how messy the room was. He stood back up on his wobbly legs and began to fix it. He refolded the towels, wiped down the bench, cleaned the sink, emptied the trash, Mickey just needed something in his life to be clean. After 15 minutes of hard work, Mickey wiped his eyes a final time, looking around the now spotless bathroom, feeling proud of his work. 

He had completely forgotten why he was locked in there until a knock startled him.

"Mick?" Ian's soft voice asked, "Are you okay?"

Mickey grumbled back, "fine."

"Can I come in?"

After trying to rack his brain for an excuse, Mickey feeling defeated unlocked the door and allowed the redhead in. "Yeah?"

Ian sighed, scanning Mickey's face, "I was just worried."

Mickey rolled his eyes, "worried? About me? Don't you have a girlfriend who you fucking love to worry about?"

"It's not like that Mick," Ian pleaded, "I just can't explain it right now."

Mickey resisted the urge to roll his eyes again, "fine, whatever, explain it to Mandy if you can't explain it to me." He tried to walk past the younger boy, but Ian blocked the doorway.

"Mickey if you give me a chance, I can explain it to you," Ian started, "I just don't know how long it will take. But once I figure it out, you'll be the first one I tell, I swear."

Mickey looked at Ian confused, "a chance?"

"Yeah," Ian sighed, "just please don't give up on me yet."

"Fine," Mickey replied, "because I fucking love you, I will." Mickey noticed the slight wince on Ian's face, but this time Ian didn't leave.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: http://gettingwastedonbutterbeer.tumblr.com  
> song: www.youtube.com/watch?v=eFU_wJes-xE
> 
> this is my fav song on the album so i hope i did it justice idk but things get resolved next song okay hold out


End file.
